Soft touch-An Invitation to Love Shizune x Kabuto fanfiction
by lazydayswinterhaze
Summary: Dawn gifts a soft touch An invitation to love Sweetest surrender A couple years after the Fourth Shinobi War drew to a close, the shinobi in the Hidden Leaf had begun to rewrite their lives. Despite being scarred by losses they all met, new relationships and careers had apparently bloomed from the downfall. Surprises too, had come along the way, in the form of the infamous Kabuto..


Kazune

Shizune x kabuto fanfiction

The night that surrounded the campfire was far beyond silent. A deafening silence of the nature around the shinobi that cloaked all the previous antics of the tough mission they had just completed. It had been hard for Shizune despite her jonin level of skills, considering how little ninjutsu training she'd had over the past few months.

The sky was a black shadow, arching over the world and glistening with the slight twinkle of stars and the occasional shooting star that promised hope. If she _had_ seen it, she thought, at the time, that she knew _exactly_ what to ask for.

She couldn't be more wrong.

His heavy breathing came to a halt as his body released all that it needed into her void and Shizune found her body convulsing in the sheer pleasure that this reserved, intellectual man could inflict upon her. Her body was sent spiralling into oblivion as he knew _just_ how to push her buttons. Their bodies had moved and acted in sync like this for the past couple of nights; _their little secret._

 _If_ anything, she would be far too frightened to breathe a word of this to anyone, especially considering the impact it would have on her ninja rank. If Kakashi, the Hokage managed to hear of this, only god knew what would be left of her.

Underneath his well defined, toned figure, Shizune sighed as he slowly removed himself from her along with the sensations of the previous nights. To her dismay, he didn't simply roll over to her right and wrap his arms around her. He simply stood up and dressed himself, ready to leave and act as though nothing had occurred between the two.

"Kabuto, wai-" She said anxiously, reaching a hand out in his direction. It caught a hold of his sleeve but he just brushed her off, turning away and fixing his glasses back onto his nose.

"This is the last time." 

"Bu-" 

"No buts. I got what I needed. Now I'm leaving."

It felt as though a sharp kunai had pierced through her, causing her breath to catch at this harsh words thrown at her. She was speechless.

Depsite their nights together, under the same tent, sharing intimate (or so she thought) moments, she thought she might've had a shot with him.

She had always admired him from afar. It was two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War and times were changing. With Sasuke back in the village and Naruto soon proceeding to attain the position of Hokage, many different issues had arisen. One for which, was the return of Kabuto Yakushi, an ace medic who betrayed the Leaf during the Chunin exams. He had only been accepted back as long as he vowed to serve under direct watch of the current Kage.

And that's how it all began. Kabuto had not only started appearing in the tower and around town more often, but he'd been assigned to the same highly-ranked medic team as her.

She noticed immediately how as soon as he entered a room, she felt a sensation of heat and couldn't sit still. But to her approval, no one had noticed her unusual behaviour to his presence.

If anything, he was just ignored around the village. His appearance that had been previously fused with Orochimaru's cells slowly fell away, leaving behind a gorgeous young man with many talents. He was quiet, studious, hard working and knew _just_ how to do her right.

"Please…" Shizune forced out in a cry of a whisper as he pulled the tent flap open. He paused for a moment and despite her heart racing, it intensified as he threw her a sidelong glance.

And despite his usual cold attitude, he smiled before turning and proceeding his way out ofher tent, and what seemed to symbolise the removal of himself from her life entirely.

Chp 1

Shizune had faced a difficult past.

Losing her family members and only being able to find solace under the rigorous yet occupying tutelage of Lady Tsunade, she found herself so wound up in her work that she forgot about her past. She forgot the pain and joy of living a regular life and she thought she would be just fine without it. She'd faced hardships. She had had good and bad days. She was _strong._

Indestructible, as The Godaime had so often put it .

Sucks to that.

Shizune was a mess.

With the campsite firmly put away and the sun shining high above their heads, all twelve shinobi had begun to make their way back in the eastward direction of the Hidden Leaf. Genma, Ankk, Guy and Ebiso pulled ahead followed by Kabuto and other medical jonins close behind. Shizune, far too unwell and disheartened had lagged behind, the sun pulsating through her. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, her tears staining her sleeves. And despite the common known fact that crying realeases built up toxins and can head decrease the pains of migraines, she found herself loaded with not only a swirling in the pit of her stomach, but also the ittitating pounding deep in her head. She paused for a moment, the land around her swaying as she closed her eyes, frowning as she attempted to push the feeling of drowning away.;

But to her dismay, she found herself staggering.

"Are you okay?" Anko said, rushing to her close friend's aid as she very nearly collapsed against the hot earth beneath them.

With Anko's arm around her, she regained her balance and stood up straight, only to notice all the other shinobi quickly approaching her.

A medic approached her, checking her vitals and questioning her as to how she feels.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." Her reply had more to do with the state Kabuto had left her in rather than her ill feelings today. She glanced up at the crowd but only caught a glimpse of his silver hair towards the back.

 _Good tactics. Distancing himself._

"More specific."

"Well, I have a bad migraine, I'm feeling pretty weak and my tummy is swirling."

The medic eyed her curiously and pressed a cool palm lit up with green light against her forehead, immediately calming to pain she felt. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stretched her back, sure she could carry on till they arrived at the gates.

But without further ado, the medic quickly placed her palms against her stomach and her eyes quirked downwards.

"Are you pregnant?" She stated loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Shizune mentally gasped at such a thought, reeling backwards in shock at the direct question.

Of _course_ she wasn't. She simply _couldn't_ be. She was ready to deny it but then the thoughts of the nights hit her.

 _Kabuto. Unprotected, several times._

Her blood ran cold as she realized the fate that _could_ be unravelling right before her eyes.

For her own protection, she smiled and denied it, scratching her head in the process.

She managed to steal a glance in Kabuto's direction and this time she caught full view of his face. He did _not_ seem happy, but was able to mask it with a laugh as all the others laughed around her. She felt betrayed, slightly hurt by his action but convinced the rest she was able to carry on.

And just like that, the whole incident was forgotten and the teams proceeded towards the gates.

As the walk carried on, Shizune found herself in more and more discmoft and just as the gates came into view, her vision swayed drastically and she hit a very hard surface.

The last thing she heard was voices ringing out in her ears. The anxious voices of her friends and she could almost swear, the voice of a certain someone- despite it only being once- that called her name quietly.

 _Well it is quality over quantity._

With the past dilemma over shizune's health on the way back, Kabuto had found himself sourly scowling at her actions. He didn't have time for this. His close encounters had been purely physical for him despite him knowing the obvious reasons as to why she agreed in the first place. He continued to sigh and shake his head at the helpless girl lagging behind the rest. However, as she collapsed in front of the gates he couldn't help but feel the slightest touch of urgency to rush to her side.

 _For all we know, she could be carrying my own child._

She had regained consciousness within moments but stared blankly for a minute or so. He had found himself right by her side alongside the other more accomplished medic nins. He noticed _just_ how long her gaze lingered on his face, making him uncomfortable in every sort of way. But she had sat up, refusing to be unecesary baggage for the rest of them and casting out a smile.

He had the slightest of urges to smile at that , but he didn't want to lead her on so he allowed her to regain her composure himself.

She stumbled again.

"Shizune, you're not working today. Go home and get a good night's rest." Anko claimed, eyeing her up," something clearly happened to you on that mission babe."

Shizune was too weak to protest so she just hung her head in defeat.

"Where's Ka-?" Anko said, swivelling round in search of him before meeting his eyes.

"Take her home and watch over her."

He was shocked.

"Wait, why me?"

Shizune tensed at that and Anko felt it in the slightest, glancing towards her curiously. She would be sure to ask her about that later.

"You're the least injured and have the best medical ninjutsu if anything were to happen to her."

He thought of protesting but then remembered the harsh gazes of the public he was on the receiving end of daily. He was here to find a place to call home, a solace where he could live along and happy. And if by not keeping an eye on Shizune meant that his new found opportunity would be jeopardised, he was not willing to disobey.

He simply sighed and walked towards the weak girl, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and holding his arm around her waist.

As the entire team scattered in their different directions, he found himself more on the _carrying_ side rather than assisting.

"Just leave me be. I can get home fine." She said meanly and he frowned, feeling the slightest bit pained. She pushed away from him but to no avail. She was simply too weak to do it and he felt the slight pang of guilt considering he may've put her in this situation.

"Come here." He states stoically, yanking her towards him and pulling her up into a bridal style position.

Her face burned up and she tried to push away but he held her tight. Despite his previous intentions of only attaining the physical side of her, he found himselfholding his gaze upon her raven black bob that framed her face. The way it was slightly longer than how it was a month ago and now fell slightly longer in the front. The way her eyebrows pointed downwards as she held her gaze away from him. The way her chest lifted and dropped quickly, as thought she was annoyed. _The way he felt something inside. The total opposite of physical attraction; the budding of something small, ready to develop and completely organic._

He too averted his eyes from her as they approached her apartment, slowly climbing the stairs. He too was breathless from the trip. He just wanted a good night of sleep.

"Which-?"

"Five."

He let her down to unlock the door but frowned as he noticed her walking was a tad bit funny. Her legs too were shaking.

"Why are you coming in?" she said rudely, crossing her arms and blocking the doorway.

"Why are you walking funny?"

She laughed out loud, but it sounded more spiteful than humourous.

"It's not good to answer a question with a question."

He gazed right at her and broke her gaze instantly. _Wow I make her uncomfortable._

"I did that to you."

She looked towards the ground, her skin burning up.

"You're walking funny because we-"

"You don't have to remind me. You _clearly_ want to forget it _all_ happened."

"Do I?"

Her breath caught, before she let out a cute sneeze,causing him to genuinely laugh at her.

"Not funny." She said, turning into the apartment that clung to her aroma.

"So…" he started, following her in and closing the door behind him," how do I fix your pain?"

"You didn't cause the headache or tummy ache silly."

"So you're not pregnant? Gives…"

She glared at his blank expression before weakly retreating further into the flat, him awkwardly following in tow.

"How do I fix your pain?"

"Since when did you care about what I feel?" she spat.

"You're right, I don't." he said, smirking slightly and her eyes sadly cast down," but seriously…?"

She sighed, removing her flak jacket to reveal her curved body. He felt a familiar urge to undress her.

"You're not that experienced with sex are you?" she stated.

"More experienced than you. I've been your only partner."

She blushed at him, hiding behind her cloak of black hair and fiddling with her fingers.

"I've just never stuck around to see the aftermath…" he confirmed, sitting himself gently on the bed besides her and gently pulling her face towards his. She seemed lost in his eyes for a moment before she shoved him off the bed and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Pervert." He heard her shout as she slammed the door on him.

HE simply sighed and lay back.

What a mission Chp 2 Shizune sat up.

Today's weather was far cooler with grey skies and a slight breeze about: perfect weather.

Beside her was Kabuto, fast asleep with his hair fanning out around him. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd chosen to sleep in the same bed as her last night. And having his _delicious_ scent there all night aided her wholly.

She felt almost as good as new and found herself gazing right at him. That perfectly sharpened jawline, the small straight nose between two eyed lined with heavy lashes. His lips were a pink pout, slightly bruised from all their nights alone. He seemed so peaceful like this.

 _If only he'd actually take notice of me._

She sighed, slipping out of bed and brewing up two coffees. When she returned, he was half awake, but stared blankly at her as she handed him her coffee.

"Nothing beats morning coffee." She said, taking a sip as he laid his head on her lap facing upwards.

He loves leading me on, doesn't he?

"Morning sex."

She choked. "Sorry what?"

"Morning love making beats morning coffee." He said, sipping his in a feminine manner.

He locked eyes with her.

"I can show you what I mean."

His seductive tone ran through her, taking over her senses and within twenty minutes, it was over. The two of them lying side by side, tears streaming down Shizune's cheeks.

Silently, she bathed and clothed herself, leaving his proximity and returning to her daily duties as a medic at the hospital.

Chp 3

And just like that, he kept his distance again.


End file.
